


Brother Complex

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Shit [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Sibling Incest, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: Alfred desperately wants to fuck his little brother but can't, so he does the next best thing.





	

More than anything, Alfred wanted to fuck his little brother. He didn't know when this attraction started, or why, but he had wanted to for at least the past year. Of course he knew that his interest was wrong, especially considering the fact that his baby brother, Matthew, had turned four only three months ago. So Alfred, sixteen and bursting with hormones, tried to restrain himself to little pleasures here and there. Instead of "going all the way," the bespectacled teen figured he would satiate himself in a less intrusive manner.

Weekend family movie night gave him an excuse to hold little Matthew in his lap. Alfred waited until the boy inevitably fell asleep, and once he was sure his parents were too engrossed in cuddling and watching the film he quietly rearranged the blanket that they were using to better hide anything he was doing. Once he was confident that he would go undetected he freed his cock from his jeans and rubbed himself slowly against Matthew's back. Matt's youthful skin was warm and fantastically silky. The teen tightened his jaw to suppress his shaky breaths and looked down at his brother. Matthew's head was tilted back and to the side, mouth slightly open in a near-silent snore and his small fingers were languidly wrapped around the wrist of Alfred's free hand.

_Fuck, that's cute._ He thought, rubbing himself more firmly against the boy's back. Matt's soft skin felt amazing, far better than Alfred had anticipated. He let his hands wander over Matthew's body: Massaged his inner thighs, traveled up along his sides, gently brushed the pads of his middle fingers over his tiny nipples, then moved down his arms.

Matthew made a soft noise and stirred slightly. The older boy froze, not even daring to breathe. It took every ounce of self-control not to keep moving his hips. A few tense seconds passed before Alfred slowly let out the breath he had been holding and resumed humping slowly against Matthew's back, quietly sighing in pleasure at the return of that delicious friction. Within minutes Alfred came, spraying his hot seed under the boy's shirt with a tiny moan (which he managed to turn into a yawn).

After the movie he offered to carry Matt to bed and when his parents had gone, he took the boy into his own room. He made a quick, but thorough, job of cleaning and redressing him, then took the dirtied shirt and pushed it down to the bottom of the garbage.

A few days later Alfred was home alone after school. His dad was still at work while his mom and brother were out grocery shopping. The teen had watched his mother's car back out of the driveway, and when he was sure that she wasn't coming back for something forgotten he jumped up and ran around the house, locking doors and windows. Once the house was shut tight he went into Matthew's room and locked the door behind himself. He took another tentative peek outside to see if his mom had actually come back and when he was satisfied that she had not he pulled the curtains closed.

Alfred tossed himself down on the bed and stretched out to grab a pillow and push it against his face, breathing in Matthew's scent. He rolled over onto his back and laid there with the blanket half-wrapped around himself and the pillow lying over his face. Alfred rubbed his hardening dick through his jeans, thinking what it was that he was going to do in there. He hadn't really planned further than getting in.

He could just roll over and hump Matthew's pillow until he got off, rinse the case and get to go to sleep knowing his brother's face was so close to where his come had been. No, he didn't want to wash all of the bedding in case some of it got onto the sheets. He needed something to catch it.

Alfred sat up and surveyed the room, trying to think of what would work the best when his eyes landed on the hamper. Of course! He hopped up and went to rummage around in the basket until he found what he was looking for: A pair of Matthew's underwear. The blond hopped back into his little brother's bed and shimmied his pants off.

_God damn it, I'm such a fucking creep._ He thought, bringing the pair of tiny blue briefs to his nose and taking a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed. Matt's smell was usually so faint, a tiny ghost of a scent that was almost undetectable even when Alfred pressed his nose directly to his neck. Here though, in these small underwear, it was concentrated enough to make Alfred's head spin. It wasn't _strong_ by any means but it was more than enough to have Alfred's cock hard and leaking.

Alfred's left hand kept the fabric to his face while his right wrapped tightly around his cock and squeezed. He wasted no time finding a rhythm jerking himself off, the fear of discovery and dizzying arousal urging him to come as soon as possible. His mind wandered as he worked his adolescent cock,  focusing on moments he had seared into his memory - Matt's smooth back slippery with his come, the boy bouncing excitedly in his lap while they watched Saturday morning cartoons, that time Alfred tickled him until he couldn't laugh anymore and instead only the most delicious-sounding breathy gasps could escape. How soft Matthew's lips felt when Alfred managed to sneak a kiss that wasn't on his forehead or cheek. God, how badly he wanted those plump lips wrapped around the head of his dick! He wanted to see them glistening with saliva and come, open and gasping, asking Alfred to touch every inch of his little body.

His breath hitched as he felt himself nearing release. After taking one more deep breath, his eyes falling shut as Matt's scent overwhelmed him, he pulled the briefs away and wrapped them around his cock. The material was scratchy but knowing that his flushed, almost painfully hard cock was pressed against a place where Matt's tiny prick had been more than made up for the discomfort.

" _H-haaah, god, Mattie_ ," He hissed, stroking himself faster, tiny gasps escaping his lips and hips thrusting up into his hand, and came. Pleasure erupted through his body as his seed soaked the fabric pressed over the tip, wringing a strained, pathetic mewl from the back of his throat.

His movements slowed after his orgasm reached its peak, the feel of the moist briefs becoming painful on the tip of his dick, and finally, reluctantly, he pulled his hand away. Alfred laid there a little while, chest heaving as he waited for himself to calm down. He wanted to slide under the covers and nap. He wanted Matthew there with him, sweaty and sleepy and well-fucked, so he could pull them both under the blanket to sleep.

Alfred sat up. According to the clock on the wall he'd barely taken ten minutes to finish his business. Good, that meant he had time to clean up without rushing. Yawning hugely, Alfred drug himself up out of the bed and pulled his jeans back on. After making the blanket presentable, he carried the underwear to the kitchen garbage and pushed it into the bottom of the bin, then went about leisurely unlocking the windows and doors he'd secured. His mom would know something was up if she came home to a total lockdown. Once everything was in order, he shuffled off to his room, more than ready for a nap.

Just as he was entering his room he heard the front door open.

"Alfred, come help with groceries!" His mom called, sounding overburdened. Knowing her, she'd tried to carry in more bags than she could manage at once. That meant her hands were full, which meant she didn't have a hold on Matthew's hand. That meant he was still strapped in the car seat, and _that_ meant it would be Alfred's job to get him out.

His tiredness forgotten in the wake of an opportunity to tickle (and tactfully fondle) his little brother without the boy running off, Alfred hurried to the stairs. "Coming!"


End file.
